MineCats Underworld
Welcome to the MineCats Underworld Wikia MineCats Underworld - A new RPG-style, hardcore Survival server that's undergroud (where the sun doesn't exist!)! Join us by using this IP for your Minecraft client: play.minecats.com The expanded rules are here: http://minecats-underworld.wikia.com/wiki/Rules Quick start guide: http://minecats-underworld.wikia.com/wiki/Jayson%27s_Cheat_Guide What is MineCats Underworld? The MineCats Underworld server is an open-world, hardcore Survival server with a number of RPG elements rolled into it. Players can perform quests (some of them repeatable), and explore a number of different areas. Players will start in the main Spawn world, which contains shops and areas to help get you started, equipped, and ready to explore the rest of the world. Players can take advantage of a couple of starter kits (use /kit to find out which kits you have access to). The Spawn world has portals to each of the Underworlds. Players can explore, build, and battle mobs in each of these worlds. These worlds are different than normal Minecraft survival worlds (see below for more details). Each underworld has their own collection of towns, mobs, bosses, and rewards. Both the Spawn worlds and the underworlds may have various NPCs you can talk to in order to start quests or just learn more about the RPG storyline. The RPG aspect of this server is generally optional to a certain degree (some materials can only be obtained via quests, such as Lapis Lazuli). Items obtained via quests can be sold on the market, so check there if you need something that's only questable. As time goes on, additional content will be added to the server to help keep things fresh for our players. New sections of the world will be opened up, additional quests will be added, and some Epic quests will also get sprinkled into the mix. Want to take a peek? Here's some screenshots! Storyline Now merely stories told from parents to their children, a time once existed where four kings ruled the four underworlds. Each king, mighty and powerful, ruled with an iron fist, sitting atop their thrones and demanding the most of their subjects. Above their heads, the four kings saw nothing but blackness. A great barrier, of which the mysteries of what lay on the other side was always out of their individual reaches, haunted them. Not knowing if the aboveworld was peaceful or evil, the kings set out to discover the truth. Or, perhaps, they desired to rule the overworld... Bringing together the four underworld kings, the spawn king (the only one of his kind) used all of their combined powers to open a passageway in the barrier, allowing the group to ascend into the overworld. Much time went by before, one by one, the four underworld kings returned through the passageway to their own kingdoms, clearly changed. Paranoya and hysteria, and eventually insanity, set in for each king. The spawn king, however, did not return. Some whisper rumors of the spawn king having stayed in the overworld, being transformed him into a terrible beast. Before going completely insane, the underworld kings once again met at the spawn world and came to an agreement that the passageway to the overworld must be closed. No other mortal should have to be subject to the horrors they were subjected to. Each of the underworld kings used a specially enchanted key item to close the passageway. Once the passageway was sealed, the underworld kings returned to their lands, with their key items. Insanity finally set in. The underworld kings got worse over time, until their deaths. The circumstances surrounding all of their deaths is still unclear, but what was clear is that each underworld king took their special key item with them to their graves. It is rumored that the underworld kings now exist as spirits, forced to remain in the cemetaries of the underworlds, guarding the key items so others can never combine them and re-open the passageway... The citizens of the bygone era knew of the insanity of the four underworld kings and the terrors that roamed their lands and blocked the portals linking those underworlds to the spawn world. Now, however, a new class of warriors and explorers have grown restless. The old stores are just that, stories, right? There's not anything horrible beyond the portals to the underworlds. Two of the portals have been opened. Many have gone exploring, but only a few have returned. Those that have returned carry with them the reminders of a savage world, unseen and untouched for many generations. Tearing bite wounds, deep gashes, missing limbs, burned flesh... They keep to themselves now, rocking back and forth on the floors, unable to speak, a terrified look in their eyes. More records exist on the kings. You may wish to look at the Kings Lore page. How is this different from regular Survival? This server is meant for those players that want more of a challenge out of their Minecraft game play and have already mastered the basic Minecraft game play and mechanics. This will be a challenge, and is not for the feint of heart. The big differences are: * The cost of items are more expensive, mirroring more closely what a real-world price would be. * Mobs are significantly harder but drop better loot. Some mobs act in ways you may not expect (skeletons sprinting towards you, beating you with a hoe, for example). Bosses also exist in certain areas and will drop epic items, but are very hard to defeat. * Blocks such as wood, sand and cobblestone fall if you break them. Mining for ores will also cause the blocks surrounding them to fall. How do I make money? Players can make money by doing the following: * Voting (http://minecats.com/vote) * Completing quests (see the quest givers in the various towns) * Sell items * Complete Jobs (see /jobs help) Contributing Do you have an idea for a quest? Let me know here: http://minecats-underworld.wikia.com/wiki/Have_an_idea_for_a_quest%3F? Staffing I am currently thinking about staffing levels. I'd like to have at least 3 mods and 3+ CubTamers (chat mods). Are you interested? Read this first to understand what staff does: http://minecats-underworld.wikia.com/wiki/Staff_Ranks Please apply using the MineCats forums process: MineCats Staff Application Process (you MUST follow this process or your application will be discarded): * http://minecats.forumflash.com/index.php?/topic/21-staff-applications/ MineCats Staff Application Form: * http://minecats.forumflash.com/index.php?app=nexus&module=support&section=new Latest activity Category:Browse